Vegeta Vegeta
by General Fluffer McKitty
Summary: Vegeta and his family recieve some unexpected houseguests and all the while the non-Saiyan women are plotting something...
1. Part 1

Bulma sighed as another loud crash roused her from her work, only this time it wasn't from her lab. 'Probably Vegeta blowing up the gravity machine,' she thought wryly as she pushed the stool back. 'Or maybe it's Trunks this time. He's getting close to Vegeta's record. And it's his turn again.' This was about the fourth time this week it had happened. She was planning on putting the case of capsules outside the door and letting them use them as they please.  
  
She rubbed her head as she walked into the light outside of her black hole of a lab. "Memo to me: install light." She shook her head and picked up one of the many capsules kept in her basket and smiled as she went to find whichever Saiyan blew up the gravity room this time and attempt to kill them. Or hurt them anyway. Then she stopped in mid-step and backtracked so she was looking back into the main hall of Capsule Corp. She squinted through the dark goggles she wore to make out the microscopic controls to her family's favorite toy, but standing in the brightly-lit hole in the wall, she could see a familiar shadowed shape.  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled, exasperated already. "We have doors for a reason! Of all the things you SHOULD'VE learned by now is to USE them, NOT make your own!" Then she gave him another glance. "He's TALLER than I am," she muttered as she flipped the goggles up to get a better look. "You're not my husband," she finally told him matter-of-factly.  
  
The next thing she knew she was being held about a foot off the floor by her neck. She sighed and went limp, rolling her eyes. 'Why does this keep happening to me?' she moaned silently. Then she switched her attention to the man holding her as he began to speak. "You should know not to use that voice with the king of the Saiyans," he said gruffly.  
  
Two things clicked for Bulma. He'd addressed her in Saiyan, which meant he had no idea what the hell she just said, besides the name of their planet, and there had to be a grain of truth in what he said, otherwise he wouldn't know the language. "I thought you were dead," she finally said in the sixth language she'd learned.  
  
"As you can see," he said, tightening his grip on the back of her neck, "I am not."  
  
"But you will be if you don't put me down! Ow!" she yelped as he twisted the skin a little. "Dammit! Put me down you moron!"  
  
"Woman! What is all the damn noise about?"  
  
Bulma turned -- well, as much as she could, given her position -- to see Vegeta standing in the doorway, towel around his neck like he'd been working out. Then he noticed their company. Bulma could see the barely perceptible flick of his eyes from her to the giant holding her.  
  
"Let her go," Vegeta commanded gruffly, dropping the towel, and the annoyed look on his face. Now he looked pissed. "Now."  
  
"Yeah. I'd love to hang around all day, but I have work to do," Bulma said as she tried to kick him. And failed so miserably he didn't even notice she'd made the effort.  
  
The taller man only pulled Bulma closer. "Tell me a good reason why. She would make such a good palace servant." He smiled a little and stroked her cheek. She responded by biting his finger and almost breaking his skin. And her tooth. "And she wold be so much fun to break. Spirited, for a human."  
  
"She is my mate, and I demanded that you release her," Vegeta explained patiently. Bulma rolled her eyes. If anything, he sounded more arrogant that usual, but she would complain AFTER it got her down. "Now do as I say."  
  
Bulma was instantly dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Well, almost to the floor. She was caught only seconds before impact, and she looked up into the pale blue eyes of her smiling daughter. The one who had materialized out of seemingly nowhere. She stuck out her tongue at the towering stranger and hugged Bra. "Thank you sweetie," she said as she kissed the little girl's head.  
  
"It's OK Mommy," she said as she set her mother gently on the floor. Even though she was only six, she was unusually fast, even by Saiyan standards. That made Vegeta proud, even though somewhere in the back of his mind he cringed a little that a woman would be stronger than he once she was older. But that part of him was pushed away by the proud father. Bulma made sure of that.  
  
"How about getting your lazy brother out of bed?" Bulma asked as she pushed Bra toward the door that led to her first child's room.  
  
Bra grinned. "OK, Mommy. Waking Trunks up is fun. He's always silly." She skipped off, humming something that sounded like a lullaby Gohan had once sung to her.  
  
She turned back to her husband, who was still trying unsuccessfully to glare down the stranger. "Vegeta, who the hell is he?" she asked, knowing the only thing the so-called "king of the Saiyans" would understand was "Vegeta." She also knew there was a certain amount of truth in the nutcase's story; she'd been tempted to reach for the tail hovering just beyond her fingertips.  
  
"My father," Vegeta replied darkly, starting to pace. Bulma shook her head after trying to follow him with her eyes and stared at the floor until the world stopped spinning. Vegeta had a nasty habit of pacing when he was either frustrated or pissed off, and it nearly drove her insane. If she wasn't trying to keep her lunch down from becoming so dizzy.  
  
When he stopped, Bulma put a hand on his arm to keep her husband from taking another mid-morning stroll. "I think he's getting a little pissed," Bulma muttered, jerking her thumb at the king.  
  
But the OTHER arrogant bastard had no regard for his grown son. Instead, he pressed by Vegeta and came withing centimeters of Bulma, still glaring. "You will show the proper respect for the Prince," he snarled menacingly. "Be grateful you are his mate, or I would punish you myself."  
  
Bulma continued to roll her eyes. "Here we go again. ANOTHER one with an ego the size of a planet. I'm still trying to figure out how they're room for anyone ON Earth with HIM here." Then she switched languages so their visitor could understand. "And I AM giving him more respect than most people do. And to tell you the truth, I'm not scared of you. Hell, I bet MY power is as high as yours."  
  
He opened his mouth again, but the speech died in his throat as Bra walked back in and tugged on his pants leg. "Daddy," she complained, rubbing her eyes, "he won't get up."  
  
King Vegeta looked down and scowled at the little girl. "Get away from me, brat," he growled.  
  
She made a face. "I hate having to translate that. Talk right." She tugged at his leg again. "Come on, Daddy."  
  
He raised his arm to backhand her, but Vegeta caught his father's hand before it could move. "Don't. Even. Think. About it," he hissed menacingly, crushing his father's wrist in his hand. King Vegeta face twisted like he had to sneeze but refused to make a sound of pain.  
  
"Daddy?" Bra asked again, then she looked up and realized it was her grandfather's attention she was trying to get. She attached herself to her father's leg and said again, "He won't get up."  
  
"Who?" Vegeta let his father's hand go, but kept a careful eye on it as he knelt to see his daughter.  
  
"Trunks! I even tried Mommy's way, and he didn't move." She stomped her foot. "Not fair." She pouted and looked up at him.  
  
"Let him sleep," Bulma said, sounding tired herself. "I'm going back to the lab and try to make a control unit you CAN'T find and destroy." Then she thought that over. "Maybe I'll put it on the OUTSIDE because even if it was HALF a centimeter square, you'd find it!"  
  
Vegeta only smiled and waved his hand to show her that he'd heard. He then rose and looked his father in the eye. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
King Vegeta didn't get a chance to answer. A familiar face popped into view, and a timid, "Your Highness?" made its way to their ears.  
  
K. Vegeta looked behind him and nodded. "Come in Bardock."  
  
"Excuse me!" Bulma yelled as she stomped back into the room. "This is MY house and you can't just go around inviting--" She cut herself off, a mischievous smile forming. "He's the scientist, right?"  
  
Bardock looked confused, but he said, "I am, yes. Why?"  
  
Bulma's smile turned into a full-blown grin. She casually tossed her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her. "O, boy, do I want to talk to you."  
  
Vegeta watched his wife and old guard wander off into the lab. He smirked and shook his head. "They'll be there for a while. Now, do you mind telling me WHY THE HELL YOU'RE HERE?!" 

The king didn't answer. He only looked back to where Bulma had taken Goku's father. "What the hell are they doing?" he wondered aloud.  
  
Vegeta looked back and smirked. "I have no idea, nor do I care. I just know that's the NEXT thing I'm going to blow up. It's not like it hasn't happened before." One loud explosion followed by rapid-fire chain-reaction booms then Bulma's screeching proved him right. He shrugged and smirked. "And again."  
  
"I told you not to touch that, dammit!" she continued to yell. "I thought you Saiyans were supposed to be smart! Or at least YOU! You guys need a reality check, and FAST!"  
  
They both came out covered in various colors and assortments of goo. Bardock was accepting the towel Bulma handed him when he noticed Vegeta. He dropped the cloth and bowed. "I'm sorry, my prince, I didn't see you," he babbled.  
  
"That's because he's so damn short," Bulma muttered as she wiped her own face.  
  
K. Vegeta scowled. "You should beat her more. She has no respect for who you are."  
  
The moment the words left his mouth, Bulma jumped in. "He doesn't beat me at ALL! He KNOWS better!"  
  
Vegeta smirked at his father's slightly slack lower jaw. "When she supplies the food..." he said casually. "Isn't it AMAZING what you can get used to?"  
  
Just then, Trunks decided to make an appearance. Bulma gave him a kiss hello and disappeared back into her lab with Bardock. Yawning, Trunks made his way past his father and grandfather, barely noticing them in the zombie-like state he was always in before he had his coffee. "Morning, Father," he muttered to King Vegeta as he slumped by.  
  
His real father yelled into the lab, "Keep quiet in there, woman!" She replied with an obscenity, which only made him half-smile, then he looked at his son, ticking off the seconds on his fingers when the lavender-haired boy trailed back to his door.  
  
When the cup touched his lips, Trunks' eyes widened, and he dropped the empty mug and dashed back to the two Vegetas. The last finger on his father's hand was down, and he was rewarded with a smirk of satisfaction. But his attention was focused on the king.  
  
He studied the older man for a minute, then looking back to his look-alike before returning his gaze to the other. "Who the hell are you? You're not my father."  
  
Bulma came back in again, in need of another towel for Bardock. "So, you're finally up. I need someone to supervise Klutz here in my lab." She jabbed the full-blooded Saiyan with an elbow and tossed him the cleaning cloth. "Get cleaned up."  
  
"I thought Goku was trained in the lab," Trunks said as he picked up the scattered pieces of the porcelain cup.  
  
"He is, dear," Bulma said, placing another kiss on her son's cheek and ruffled his already messed-up hair.  
  
Trunks vainly tried to tease the purple strands into something manageable as he spoke. "Then why a supervisor?" Then he got a good look at the man with his mother. "That isn't Goku," he said dumbly.  
  
Bulma laughed and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek as well. "Vegeta, I always told you your son was smart. And you never believed me."  
  
"That's because you're usually wrong," he grunted. Bulma only batted her eyes innocently and roped her arm around his waist, rubbing right under his tail. It was amazing. Vegeta was a rock-hard, ex cold-blooded killer, but Bulma could get a handle on him sometimes simply because the unbreakable Saiyan prince was ticklish.  
  
Vegeta tried his best not to squirm. Not only was Bulma the only one who could get CLOSE enough to tickle him, she was the only one that could make it tich and force him to laugh at the same time. It drove him crazy, and Bulma loved it because it was the only way to physically get to him.  
  
"Let me get changed," Trunks said, his face changing to a previously unexplored shade of red he gazed at his parents.  
  
"Thanks, Trunks," Bulma said. Then she shook her head. To Vegeta she said, "I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He blushes at the slightest thing."  
  
Vegeta grunted again. "He'll be fine, woman."  
  
"But your daughter might not be," she pointed out. Vegeta's head snapped around to find Bra bouncing on happily on her grandfather's shoulder. He'd forgotten she was even there.  
  
Bra got out one more giggly "Grandpa!" before Vegeta swiped her off in time to avoid a punch.  
  
"I told you not to hit her," he growled, putting Bra gently on the ground. "This is my daughter."  
  
K. Vegeta eyed her lazily. "You had freaks for children?"  
  
Bra looked up, and Trunks was suddenly at her side. Bulma opened her mouth, but for once Vegeta beat her to the punch. "They're not freaks. They are the Saiyan Elites, and SHE is about as strong as you are." He tapped Bra's head affectionately. "For that matter, so is my mate."  
  
"Yeah!" Bra said, stomping on her grandfather's foot. "So there!"  
  
Trunks smiled at his little sister's antics. "You know how many people have called us freaks and died?" He grinned and spread his hands. "I seriously doubt even Bardock, or my mother could count that high."  
  
Vegeta grunted again. "I thought you were supposed to be watching him."  
  
"Yeah, but right now Mother's getting him some new armor. The last explosion really did a number on it." He grimaced at the thought, then turned to see Bulma after the latest explosion stopped echoing. 

"That's it! Get out of my lab! Out!" She was almost totally black from the smoke and ash, then she turned to look at Bra. "Did you play with Mommy's glass prisms?"  
  
Bra nodded and said meekly, "Pretty building blocks."  
  
Bulma suppressed a groan and tried to rearrange her features into a non-threatening look. It took a few seconds, but she eventually got them into their correct configurations. "Now, didn't Mommy tell you NOT to play with her glass prisms?"  
  
Bra nodded again, a little relieved now that her mother didn't look like she was going to commit bloody murder. "Sorry Mommy."  
  
Bulma scooped her daughter into her arms and smiled reassuringly. "I want you to put them back where you found them, OK?"  
  
"Uh huh," Bra said as she hopped down.  
  
Bulma sat back. "At least Saiyans have strong memories," she muttered. But the next explosion sent her running. She came back with a sputtering Bra in her arms and glared at Vegeta. "At least that's what HE said."  
  
Vegeta smirked and held his arms out for Bra. The little girl transferred herself to her father's arms. "You're all dirty," he commented gruffly, but his eyes held a touch of affection for his only daughter.  
  
"So are you," Bulma said as she hugged him from the back, and Bra wound her tiny arms around his neck.  
  
"Daddy dirty," she teased, giggling.  
  
"Boy! Get in here!" Vegeta roared. Trunks lazily poked his head out of the doorway. "Get her in the bath."  
  
"Sure," Trunks drawled. "Come on, sis. Time for bath." She laughed as he ticked her stomach. "What happened to you?" he asked, looking Vegeta over. He was answered with a glare. "Right. Going."  
  
King Vegeta had been shocked silent during all this. Not only had his son "mated" with a "weakling" human, they'd had half-breed children! And none of them showed the proper respect for the Saiyan Elite! He growled and shook his head. This was almost unbearable for him.  
  
Even now, Bulma was yelling after her son, "Then who's watching my lab?"  
  
Trunks didn't answer, but Vegeta called Bardock out of hiding. He stood, looking rather ragged and uncomfortable, in one of the extra pairs of armor had stashed in the drawer she was currently searching. He tugged at the bottom and looked at at his king.  
  
"Why are you wearing the Prince's armor?" K. Vegeta demanded harshly. After all, Vegeta WAS the only Saiyan currently on the planet.  
  
"Actually, I think that belonged to Goku," Bulma informed him as she straightened. "I'm surprised it's still in one piece, but it'll do until I can get some better quality." She smiled and ran her hand over the tough material and knocked once on it. "It should hold for now."  
  
"Who is this Goku you keep talking about?" Bardock asked as he tried to keep the bottom around his waist.  
  
Bulma sighed. "You'd know him better as Kakorrot, wouldn't you? Isn't' that what you always call him, Vegeta?" she asked, batting her eyes. Vegeta only grunted at her.  
  
K. Vegeta's head snapped up and asked the question with Bardock: "Kakorrot's here?"  
  
"Um, YEAH," Bulma said as she resumed the search through the drawer. She pulled out a shirt, shook her head and shoved it back in. Three ratty golf balls, two more tattered shirts and four pairs of jeans met the same fate as she dug on. She pulled out a clear ball and laughed. "Hey! Now that April Fool's Day is over, think we should give this back to Roshi's sister? I think we were both wondering where it got to." She let the crystal ball drop back into the pile of junk accumulating in the drawer. The poor woman had been anything but happy to find it missing.  
  
Yet that wasn't what she was looking for. Vegeta shook his head at the mess she was making and finally asked, "Woman! What on Earth are you looking for?"  
  
Exasperated, Bulma straightened to look at him. "The dragonball, stupid." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. He had a strong feeling he didn't want to know, even IF Bulma was willing to give a straight, honest answer.  
  
The king was too stunned about the mention of the dragonballs to lecture Bulma about insulting the prince. "The dragonballs?" he and Bardock asked together, looking first at each other then back at the married couple.  
  
"I thought Saiyans had good hearing," Bulma shot at them, crossing her arms. "Stay out of my business."  
  
"OUR business," Vegeta corrected.  
  
"No, MY business," Bulma said, batting her eyes again. "I don't want to ruin your surprise. WE have not been sneaking around our husbands' backs for so long just to spoil it NOW. No way!" Before Vegeta could ask, Bulma put a hand to his lips. "And if I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, but he knew there was no way to get any more information out of her than she wanted to give. So he settled for crossing his arms and giving her a good glare.  
  
Bulma smiled as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Chi Chi? Yeah, I've got it. Somewhere or other... Videl has two? Great! And you have the rest, right? Yeah... I'll bet they'll all be surprised... I can't wait to see their faces!" She laughed at something her friend said and kept the grin as she continued to talk. "Yeah, we need you guys over here. How about breakfast? We were planning to eat around... ten? Yeah... that's it. Bring Gohan and Pan too... I know. Tell him Trunks is here too. That'll get him over here." Her grin widened a fraction, and she nodded, then she seemed to remember that Chi Chi couldn't see her over the phone. Well, this one anyway.  
  
After a few more minutes of hearing Bulma's side of the conversation, Vegeta was totally lost. Finally she hung up and cried happily, "They're coming!"  
  
"Who?" Vegeta asked, still mentally reviewing the last five minutes of phone time.  
  
Bulma heaved a theatrical sigh. "Everyone!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes visibly widened. "How... how the hell are we going to fit them all in here again? And FEED them all too?!" The last time she'd told him "everyone's coming," half of the employees of Capsule Corp. had showed up at their front door, not to mention Goku and Co. And now there were many more people that "everyone" could refer to.  
  
Bulma giggled a little. "Calm down. It's only Goku and his family."  
  
Vegeta groaned. "Not Kakorrot. What possessed you to invite that idiot?"  
  
"You'll see," she said playfully, poking him in the chest. "That's kinda part of the surprise." 

"What surprise?" Trunks asked as he carried Bra back to their parents. He set his little sister on the floor and helped his mother pull some junk out of the drawer.  
  
"You'll see," Bulma repeated.  
  
Trunks shook his head. Trying to get her to elaborate was fighting a losing battle. Unlike his father, he knew and admitted when he was beat. He then turned his attention to his grandfather. "You know, you CAN sit down." He only got a grunt in response. "Like father like son," he muttered to himself.  
  
"O, Trunks. Goten wants to know if you wanted to spar when he gets here," Bulma said causally.  
  
Trunks looked up so sharply he hit his head on the cabinet. "I thought he was banned from the house." The last time he and Goten had a rough-and-tumble fight was the last time Goten was allowed anywhere near Capsule Corp. By himself the black-haired boy had nearly taken down the whole place. Yet the only reason Goten DIDN'T go against the rules was because Vegeta was enforcing them with great enjoyment.  
  
"Not for today," Bulma said. "We want everyone here for this."  
  
"We?" Trunks shook his head. He knew his mother was hell-bent on mischief, and nothing short of Shenlong could change that. And even HE would have a hard time with it. If it were at all possible, that is.  
  
Bulma nodded. She knew that if someone could die of curiosity, Trunks and Goten would be perfect candidates. Like his father, Trunks could school his features into impassivity, but also like his father, he could be read like a book. All Saiyans could. Even Vegeta was easily caught thinking one thing while saying another once one knew what to look for. And she knew right now her son was trying to control himself from lashing out in frustration. She was beginning to enjoy Trunks being that way almost as much as she loved it when Vegeta acted like that. Lately she'd begun to enjoy terrorizing the men in her home even more than usual. And now there were two more to add to the list...  
  
"What we?" Trunks finally asked. He knew Bulma was just trying to get him interested, and dammit, it was working!  
  
"You'll see," she replied simply.  
  
"Yeah, I see something all right. I can see that that's gonna become a very popular phrase in the next few hours," he said dejectedly, sticking his hands in his pockets and slumping off.  
  
Bulma giggled again despite herself. 'I wonder how many times Gohan and Goku got told that already.' she thought idly to herself. She turned to her father-in-law and smiled. "I guess you guys want food too, right?"  
  
K. Vegeta straightened to his full height, almost as tall as Goku now, and said, "You will feed us." But Bulma noticed the lack of cockiness her husband's side of the family was famous for.  
  
"Only if I feel like it," Bulma taunted. "You're in MY house, which means you listen to ME if you want to eat." She shook a finger at him. "And to tell you the truth, I don't see why I shouldn't let you starve. That option is very appealing to me right now."  
  
"I am--"  
  
"The king of the Saiyans, I know," Bulma said. "We've been through this before, remember? You want me to respect and feed you, then I want something from you too."  
  
"What?" he finally asked.  
  
"I'll tell you after I figure it out. But from now until breakfast I suggest you be on your BEST behavior, or you little boys don't get dessert. Or any meal at all."  
  
Vegeta curled his tail around her and smiled slightly at his father. "If you didn't know better, wouldn't you think she was a Saiyan?"  
  
The newcomers didn't have anything to say to that. "So I've been told," she said, smiling up at him. "And sometime I might surprise you."  
  
He grunted. "That would be the day, woman."  
  
Bulma hid a smile. 'Then that day's today, dear.' 

K. Vegeta shook his head. Then he looked at his son almost helplessly, as if asking, "What should I do?" He hated the fact that he had to rely on his child -- and even more disgustingly -- that HUMAN.  
  
Vegeta caught the glance and smirked. "If you REALLY want to eat, you'll be nice to her. You might even have to ask," he said as he watched his wife's retreating form. "She might even make you beg for it." He shrugged and leaned against the doorjamb, placing a smug look on his face. "That woman is full of surprises."  
  
K. Vegeta scowled. "I would rather starve than beg to a human. Or beg to anyone."  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "As you will." He followed Bulma to the kitchen and plopped down at the table. "Woman! when is the food going to be ready?"  
  
Bulma's voice came from inside the pantry. "When I find the damn capsules and the Son's get here. For now, go have a chat with your father or something. I'm busy."  
  
"Doing what?" he asked as he ripped aside the curtain.  
  
"None of your damn business," Bulma replied, shoving him back out with surprising strength. "Now get away."  
  
Vegeta chuckled as she vainly tried to push him out. She finally muttered something under her breath and pushed past him, something gathered in the cloth she had in her hands. He reached out to see what it was, and his hand encountered his son. He scowled and went after his wife, only to find she was gone. Well, finding Bulma was never hard. You only had to find where the largest amount of noise was coming from. He located her easily and stared with amusement at the locked -- Saiyan-proof -- door. Only Bulma had forgotten something. The wall.... 

Vegeta shook his head as he blasted a neat, perfectly round hole next to the door. In the not-so-Saiyan-proof wall.  
  
"Dammit Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she turned around. "If I WANTED your company, don't you think I would've stayed downstairs?"  
  
"Yes." He looked like he wanted to shrug, but didn't. His hands were on her waist and he pulled her closer. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," she muttered. "At least not yet." She got a raised eyebrow in response. "I though living with me would teach you some manners."  
  
He allowed himself to be shoved away, only to stand about a meter fromm her. He gave her an amused glance. "Living with you would teach me manners, woman?" he asked, the laughter only evident in his eyes.  
  
"That's it! Get out!" Bulma roared as she tackled him. She nearly broke her own shoulder ramming him, but it was enough to knock him out into the hallway. "Go entertain our guests or something." Then she went back through the hole, muttering something or other.  
  
"You're getting better," he hollered, looking over the mysteriously sealed-up guestroom wall. The humor was now in his voice as he turned his back. "Entertain our guests...." His eyes held a mischievous glint. "Hell, why not?"  
  
Bulma didn't answer. She was busy digging through the drawers in the room. She finally came up triumphant with a five-starred ball a little bigger than her fist and cradled it in her hands. "Surprise," she muttered.  
  
The moment his son showed back up, King Vegeta tackled him. "You're a disgrace!" he shouted as he pinned the other Saiyan to the floor. Vegeta smiled his trademark, psychotic grin. The you-don't-know-what-the-hell-you're-getting-yourself-into grin. Even as his father slammed pile-driver fists into him, the look never faded. "Mating with a damned weakling! And those damned FREAKS are the only heirs to the throne! How DARE you consider yourself-"  
  
He stopped himself as Vegeta's crazy grin simplified and coal black eyes darkened ominously. Then -- just as the king was starting to understand the look in his son's eyes -- Vegeta's fist slammed into other's face. The bearded head snapped back, almost breaking the neck, but he didn't budge. Other than being driven back half a foot from the sheer force of the blow anyway.  
  
"Shut up," Vegeta said now that his father was no longer straddling his neck.  
  
"Vegeta, DEAR, is THIS your idea of entertaining the guests?" Vegeta tilted his head back to see Bulma framed in the doorway.  
  
"Of course, woman," Vegeta answered simply. "This is how Saiyans are."  
  
"I know, I know," Bulma said, waving a hand. "All this time with you and I think I'm starting to understand how you and your crazy, fucked-up people are." _[ooh! she said a bad word!]_  
  
"Is that a compliment, woman?"  
  
"Only you would think that," she muttered. "I don't know. I'm still trying to decide." Inwardly she smiled and finished the thought: 'And after breakfast I'll know for sure.'  
  
"Why do you treat her as an equal?" K. Vegeta demanded, getting over the stars-and-Tweety-Birds phase after rubbing his head a few times.  
  
Vegeta hammered him again, and this time the older warrior was knocked completely off his feet. "Because she IS. What she doesn't have in strength she makes up in other ways." He caught the look Bulma shot him and growled before she could say something stupid.  
  
Again he was too late. Bulma grinned innocently from ear-to-ear as Trunks walked by. "And there's one of the--" Trunks clapped a hand over her mouth more out of reflex than anything else, especially with the glares Vegeta sent in their direction. He smiled and dragged her away at hearing someone yelling.  
  
"But Mom! Vegeta's in there! He'll kill me!"  
  
Bulma got her son's hand away from her mouth using a trick Goku had once shown her. She bit down as hard as she could on the tender space between thumb and forefinger. As he waved his hand away from her, she smiled. "I think that Goku and Chi Chi now." A happy squeal from Bra in the other room made Trunks turn around, but Bulma put a hand on his shoulder. "And that would be Gohan and Pan." 


	2. Part 2

Bulma opened the door to Goku and Chi Chi -- who just happened to be holding a screaming, kicking and pleading Goten under one arm -- and smiled at them. Of course, Vegeta was the picture of elegance, except for the handprints on his neck.   
  
"Glad you made it," Bulma said cheerfully, pulling Goten out of Chi Chi's death grip. Then she yanked her husband over and stood him in front of her best friend's son. "You will NOT hurt him today. Got it?" She kicked the stubborn man in the ass and repeated herself.   
  
Goten didn't look any calmer. Vegeta regarded him coolly and asked, "What are you going to do to stop me, woman?"   
  
She batted her eyes. "I'll tell Goku not to go easy on you in the sparring matches."   
  
He grunted, but nodded, scowling. They were equals in power, but Goku had a cajoling little attitude when they fought. It was almost like feeding Vegeta ideas. Wrong ideas. Every move was easily calculated and followed through, even though they were completely off. Vegeta was learning to ignore the little voice in the back of his head, but that little distraction was all Goku needed. It was the small edge between victory and defeat for the prince.   
  
Goten was no longer by Bulma's side. He was already over by Trunks, trying to goad his best friend into a fight. "Men!" Bulma said, exasperated. She threw her hands up and went down the hall to her lab. "Not only do I have to put up with HUMAN men, I have to put up with the most arrogant bastards in the UNIVERSE, and they're even WORSE than so-called NORMAL men! All in MY HOME. Just get rid of the whole damned male sex!"   
  
Vegeta smirked at her ranting. "So, Kakorrot," he began, only to find the brainless fool over by the king. He only shook his head and smirked, getting ready to watch the show.   
  
"So, Vegeta, how ya doin'?" Goku said happily as he slung an o-so-casual arm and grinned. He pounded K. Vegeta on the back and continued. "Hey, have you gotten any word about this damn surprise? All Chi Chi tells me is that I'll see. What about Bulma?" Then he paused and looked the king over. "And you grew! That's great!"   
  
Vegeta cleared his throat from behind and said, "That damned woman hasn't told me a thing, Kakorrot." Then he waited for the blockhead to figure it out.   
  
"Cool. Goten taught you how to throw your voice? He tried with me, but I couldn't." He shrugged and smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe I can get Videl to tell me something…"   
  
Gohan walked in just in time to be ran over by Bardock with Bulma attached to his tail. "Hey!" he protested. "Jeez, Dad. Cut me a break. That's the same place Mom hit me earlier." Then his eyes focused on the scene greeting him. "Holy shit! There's two of you guys!"   
  
Vegeta finally got tired of waiting and marched over to Goku. "That's not me, moron," he growled, flinging the arm off his father's shoulders.   
  
Goku looked from one to the other and back again, then stayed focused on the king. "Say, Vegeta. Is that what you're going to look like when you grow up?"   
  
Vegeta shoved him through the nearest wall. Chi Chi helped him out of the rubble when the dust cleared and said, "Goku, he IS grown up."   
  
"O, yeah," Goku said as he crawled out of the hole and found himself nose-to-nose with his biological father. "Who put a mirror here?" he asked without thinking.   
  
"Stupid," Chi Chi muttered affectionately, slapping him again. "That's not your reflection."   
  
"O." He cocked his head. "Sure looks like me though."   
  
At that moment, Goten came crashing through the same spot in the wall Goku had gone through. "Hey, Dad," he said as he back-flipped out of the way. Just as Trunks landed a ki blast in the spot he vacated.   
  
Bulma caught each boy by the ear and shook them. "STOP destroying my house!"   
  
Goten looked sorry, but Trunks went through yet ANOTHER wall. "Are you all right?" Videl asked as she dug her brother-in-law's best friend out of the debris. "Is it too heavy?" she wondered aloud as another chunk of rock was lifted off.   
  
"I've had buildings fall on me and she's asking if it's too heavy", he muttered. "Yes, Videl. I'm fine." A glance at Gohan and a mutual shrug shared the same thought: she worries too much.   
  
Goten was pinned underneath Vegeta's seemingly slight weight while he read the paper, striving for a look of normalcy, like they sat like thus often. Actually, during the first few weeks of banishment, it was a pretty frequent occurrence.   
  
Bulma yanked at Vegeta's hair. "Get off of him."   
  
He barely looked up at her, smoothly turning the page. "Can't you see I'm busy, woman?"   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and used one finger to pull down the newspaper. "The day you start caring about some bimbo athlete's basketball career is the day I give up on attempting to teach you idiots some manners," she said, smirking. "Now get your fat ass off."   
  
He obeyed, but only after her back was turned and as soon as he got up, Trunks took his place. Goten was in the process of getting up when Trunks plopped down on him. "Hey!" the younger boy protested as his best friend made himself comfortable on his back.   
  
Videl giggled and Gohan smiled at his ex trainee, then knelt next to his brother. "That should teach you to shut your mouth," he lectured teasingly.   
  
Goten did just then, but left his tongue sticking out. A flicker of a smile passed over Gohan's face. He swatted the teenager playfully and stood. "Hey!" he said as he turned to his mother. "How about some food? I'm starving!"   
  
"Me too!" Goten chimed in as he struggled under Trunks uselessly.   
  
Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "So what else is new?" she muttered to no one in particular.   
  
Vegeta stood by his father when Bulma looked half-heartedly at Goten. "Vegeta, I said to get off," she repeated.   
  
"I'm not on him, woman," Vegeta said smugly, leaning on the nearest wall. "I'm over here. Or didn't you notice?"   
  
Bulma turned to face her husband, then whirled around to find that Trunks and Goten had switched places. Goten was lounging on the young prince's back, fingers dangling under the other boy's nose. In the quick scuffle that had occurred, Goten had somehow gotten Trunks on his stomach with both hands behind his back, which he was currently laying on, one elbow on the purple head.   
  
"I think your mom wanted you to stop bugging me," he said teasingly, leaning over his friend's head to see his face. He smiled and wiggled his fingers.   
  
In on smooth move, Trunks flipped Goten on his back and sat on his legs, leaning on the partially bared chest. Goten's shocked expression earned himself a laugh from Trunks. "Father used to do that to me ALL the time. You should be more original," he teased.   
  
"Well, Vegeta took the paper so I had nothing else to do," he shot back, putting his hands behind his head.   
  
Trunks smiled down at him. "Aren't you a little too old to be reading the comics?"   
  
"This from a guy who keeps a stash of old Superman comics under his mattress."   
  
Trunks sat back a little. "How did you know that?" He stole a glance at his father, who didn't seem to know who Superman was. Bulma, on the other hand, was nearly hysterical with laughter, and everyone else either grinned or chuckled.   
  
"It's not THAT hard to find out," Goten said, grinning. He knew he had the upper hand, but he was biding his time. "I don't hang around you for nothing."   
  
Trunks let him up and Goten smiled slyly. "I never taught you to dig through other people's stuff."   
  
"Never said you did." He licked his lips and grinned, obviously enjoying driving his best friend up the wall with confusion.   
  
"Then what the hell are you talking about?"   
  
Goten only smiled, a reaction Trunks was very familiar with. It was the same one Bulma gave when she wasn't going to answer any more questions. Extremely frustrating in his opinion.   
  
"Of all things, Trunks, Superman?" Bulma asked, even though she didn't LOOK like she could form a coherent sentence.   
  
"Why not? Who the hell is he?" Vegeta asked, breaking into his wife's howls of laughter.   
  
Bulma, with great glee, filled her husband in on why the comic character was so much like Saiyans. As she got into the details about more-than-human speed, coming from another planet and anything else she could think of, Vegeta grew another smirk on his face. Goten looked positively triumphant while Trunks tried to figure out how to suddenly turn invisible.   
  
"At least it's not Wonderwoman," he muttered to his mother. "That's what Goten has." Then he grinned at his best friend. "Oops. Did I just say that out loud?"   
  
"You know damn well you did," Goten said as he turned red. "Traitor."   
  
Trunks grinned at him. "Double-crossers get double-crossed."   
  
Goten grabbed him and hissed so no one else could head, "They're NOT Wonderwoman comics. They're only the COVERS to them."   
  
Trunks raised one eyebrow almost imperceptibly and looked at Goten. Then he chuckled to himself. "Of course. I should've known better," he muttered.   
  
Bra waddled out into the room, and Trunks knelt to pick her up. She ignored him and went straight to Goten. He swiped her off the floor and grinned at Trunks. "Hey buddy. How ya doin'?"   
  
"Good," she said, bouncing in his arms. "How 'bout you?"   
  
"Great. You know, your big brother doesn't play fair."   
  
"I know." She stuck her tongue out at Trunks and glared at him to the best of her ability. "He only play with Daddy."   
  
"No. He beat me up."   
  
"Trunks!" She waved her finger at him and she sounded like Bulma despite her age. "You're s'posed to be NICE to Goten! He fun!"   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and glared at Goten. "Smooth move. Turning my own sister against me."   
  
Goten shrugged. "I try."   
  
"Uncle Goten! Uncle Goten!" Pan flung herself at him. He easily caught her in the arm not occupied with Bra and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Hey, how's my girl?"   
  
"Great, Uncle Goten!"   
  
Goten looked up at Trunks and smiled again. "I told you you I was a lady's man."   
  
"O, yeah," Trunks agreed sarcastically. "Too bad they're less than half your age. And one's related."   
  
"They'll get there someday."   
  
"Like when you're dead for the last time?"   
  
Goten shrugged and grinned again. "These thing take time, Trunks." He released Bra to her brother and kissed her cheek. Then he rubbed her head and whispered, "Meet the ways I find out what's in your room." Then he handed Pan over to him and grinned at the expression on Trunks' face. "See ya later. I'm gonna go raid the fridge."   
  
"No you're not," Bulma said as she caught him by the wrist. "Not until we show you our surprise."   
  
"Then hurry up, will you?" Goten whined. "I'm starving and the rest of us are ready to kill you guys. So what the hell is it?"   
  
Bulma opened her mouth, but Vegeta butted in. "And is you say 'you'll see' woman, I swear..."   
  
"You swear what?" Bulma asked innocently, batting her eyes.   
  
"You'll see," he mimicked perfectly.   
  
Bulma glared at him and punched his shoulder. Then she rubbed her knuckles and glared harder. "You just wait. I WILL hurt you." He smirked and rolled his eyes.   
  
Chi Chi produced four dragonballs and smiled. "So, you guys ready for this?"   
  
Videl pulled out two and grinned as well. "Got yours, Bulma?"   
  
"Just a sec," she answered as she dug through yet ANOTHER drawer. "It was here somewhere…"   
  
Bra giggled. "Mommy silly." Then she pulled the five-starred ball out from under the cabinet and smiled. "It was there for a long time."   
  
Bulma grinned and accepted the shiny object. "Thank you honey," she said sweetly. "Yup. Got it."   
  
King Vegeta was unable to understand any of the goings-on, and Bardock was just as confused. "What the hell are you doing?!" the Saiyan scientist finally roared.   
  
Bulma looked over her shoulder. In her husband's native language she said with a grin, "I almost forgot they were there."   
  
King Vegeta glared at her, but Bulma ignored him. Videl chuckled at the king's infuriated gaze, but turned her attention to her husband.   
  
"Mind giving me a hint?" Gohan murmured in her ear, tail wrapping around her waist.   
  
She smiled up at him. "It has to do with the dragonballs." She gave his tail a light squeeze -- knowing perfectly well he'd evolved from that handicap since growing it back last time -- and slipped out of the light grasp.   
  
Goten was starting to pace, with Trunks trying to keep Pan from starting another sparring match with his little sister. King Vegeta was just about to blow his cool when Bulma turned around and said, "I think we should go outside now."   
  
"Why?" both the newcomers and Goten asked at the same time.  
  
Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "You can't very well call the dragon when you're INSIDE. It kills the house." She grinned and shook her head. "You of all people should know that Goten."   
  
He shook his head. "I've never seen the dragon, remember?" It was true. In the twenty years he'd lived, he had yet to see Shenlong in person. He'd always noticed the thunderous black clouds and the hurricane winds, but the powerful lizard had not yet been seen.   
  
Bulma picked up Bra and bounced the lavender-haired girl in her arms. "Don't feel bad Goten. Neither have they." She then looked past him to her father-in-law. "And the dopes from outer space haven't either, and they're older than you are."   
  
Goten shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can we hurry this up though? I haven't eaten anything all day." He looked up at Chi Chi's cleared throat. "That wasn't me! That was Dad that went hunting!"   
  
Goku backed away when his wife's glare was directed at him. "I'm hungry too," he finally said.   
  
Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Fine. Come on guys. Let's do this before they die or something."   
  
K. Vegeta finally stood and yelled as loud as he could, "What the hell are you DOING?"   
  
"O, yeah. You." Bulma shifted her daughter to the other arm and walked over to him. "We're going outside and making a wish. Three actually. You can come if you want, but you might get a little scared."   
  
"I am a Saiyan warrior! I am afraid of nothing!"   
Bulma nodded, though her face looked anything but sincere. "Then come. I don't care. Just stay out of my way. All right?" She smiled pleasantly. "Come on kids."   
  
Pan tugged Bra out of Bulma arms and smiled happily, wanting to walk with her best friend. Trunks tossed his sister in the air as he walked by, then was shocked when she didn't come down.   
  
Pan looked up at her flying friend and clapped gleefully. Bra went in tiny circles and giggled. "Daddy! Daddy! Lookie!"   
  
Vegeta turned around lazily, then his eyes rose slowly upward. Bra waved at him as she curved back toward her brother. Vegeta actually smiled; not his usual smirk or some crazy, I'm-gonna-kill-you-smile, but one that was real. Bulma grinned proudly at her daughter, then noticed her husband's expression. Her jaw dropped as she waved a hand in front of his black eyes.   
  
"Vegeta? Are you all right?"   
  
He looked at her, amused. "Of course woman. Why would I be otherwise?"   
  
"Because you're… you're SMIILING!"   
  
He shrugged. "That's what one does when one is happy. Or am I wrong?"   
  
Bulma's answer was cut off by Bra. "Daddy! How do I get down?!"   
  
He looked up at Trunks staying under her in case she figured it out on her own. "Just don't concentrate as hard and let your energy down a little." She stopped, then fell into outstretched arms.   
  
"He said a LITTLE," Goten reprimanded teasingly. "It takes a little work, but you got it."   
  
Pan was jumping up and down. "Goody goody Bra!" she said joyfully.   
  
Goten grinned at his niece and swooped her into his arms. "Guess I'll have to teach you too, huh?"   
  
Gohan looked sternly at them. "When the time comes, I'LL teach her."   
  
Goten pouted. "Party pooper." Pan agreed, echoing him. He brightened and nudged Trunks. "Think now she'll follow you again?"   
  
Videl redirected Gohan's attention. "How about teaching me?" she asked, her voice not serious.   
  
"Don't know if you can."   
  
"Come on. Krillin can. Hell, even Yamcha can!" She saw Vegeta stiffen just the slightest bit at the name of Bulma's ex. She hid a small smile and looked pleadingly at Chi Chi's oldest son.   
  
"They're also fighters, with power levels way over yours," he answered.   
  
"If I ever get strong enough, will you then?" She pouted, looking just like Pan. Gohan smiled and nodded. "Promise?"   
  
"Only if you show us that goddamn surprise. I think Goten is ready to kill someone. And I don't think you want to use one of the wishes to bring someone back again." Videl grinned, then looked around. "Where IS Goten?"   
  
Everyone except Trunks and Vegeta looked around quickly. "You mean you can't hear him?" Trunks asked, shaking his head. "In the kitchen."   
  
They listened, then did various things that equalled teardropping. Goten was launching an attack against the -- also locked and also Saiyan-proof -- refrigerator.   
  
"Kamehameha!" he yelled. A pause then: "Hey! It didn't work! What the hell?! Bulma?! What the hell is this thing made of? Mom! This isn't FAIR!"   
  
Bulma giggled and Trunks tilted his head back and shook it. Goten continued his all-out effort against the object, then it was quiet.   
  
"Damn you Bulma!" he shouted in frustration. Bulma laughed aloud and put a hand on Vegeta's arm to keep him from going to get the teenager.   
  
Trunks shook his head again and entered the kitchen. "What are you doing, moron?"   
  
"What the hell does it LOOK like I'm doing?! I'm freaking HUNGRY!"   
  
Trunks grinned and casually pulled out the needle that held the door shut and locked. Then he held it out to Goten and smiled.   
  
"I was going to do that next," Goten said, somewhat unconvincingly.   
  
"Right," Trunks said sarcastically. "Come on. They're going to show us whatever they've been planning."   
  
"About time," Goten grumbled. "The sooner we get this damn thing over with the sooner we eat."   
  
"Is food the ONLY thing you think about?" Trunks asked as they walked back out.   
  
Goten flashed a grin. "No. There's that cute girl in class yesterday that occupies a LOT of my mind."   
  
Trunks casually hit him on the back of the head. "She's taken, dolt."   
  
"So why am I supposed to be afraid of a jealous boyfriend?"   
  
"Because that jealous boyfriend is ME."   
  
"Aw, damn." Goten snapped his fingers and glared at Trunks. "How'd you convince her to go out with YOU?"   
  
Trunks smiled mischievously. "I have my ways."   
  
"You took your allowance early, didn't you?" Goten asked as they each grabbed one of the girls and followed the gang outside.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Mr. Money Man," Goten sang, then was instantly silenced by a glare from Chi Chi. "Sorry," he muttered, then looked at Trunks.   
  
Bulma set the dragonballs on the ground and allowed Goku to call for Shenlong. It had been so long since he'd done it, it was almost foreign to him.   
  
As the black clouds rolled in and the winds whipped up dust and sand, Goten shivered. Something about calling the Eternal Dragon always gave him the creeps, even from over 3,000 miles away.  
  
Bulma sat back and shook her head. "I don't think I'll EVER get used to this." K. Vegeta and Bardock were on guard, looking around for the enemy, basically standing back-to-back.   
  
Videl looked like there was a spotlight on her face as the glowing dragonballs started to pulse and Shenlong appeared, outlined only in light as the beam shot upwards. Then it took on features and the huge body cleared and became solid and green.   
  
Goten suddenly felt like an ant looking at a crocodile. Shenlong was HUGE, and he didn't look really friendly either. Trunks looked on in awe while the little ones were shouting out how much they wanted to go for a ride on it. The three married women were standing in front of the dragonballs, facing away from the glowing orbs.   
  
"Mortals, what have you summoned the Great Shenlong for? I will grant you three wishes that are within my power. So tell me, and let me return to my lair," the upgraded dragon said, a bass rumble that shook the ground.   
  
"So, Goten. What do you think?" Chi Chi asked her youngest son.   
  
Goten had to work his jaw a few times before he found his voice. "Amazing," he answered breathlessly.   
  
"Kodak moment," Trunks muttered. "Goten quiet."   
  
"What about you, Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband. Even though Shenlong was nowhere NEAR Namek's Eternal Dragon -- and even though Vegeta had seen this one countless times in the past -- he had never commented on it.   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Just get on with it, woman." She stuck her tongue out at him, then turned around to face the dragon the size of three humpback whales. "We are ready to make our wishes," Bulma called up to him.   
  
"Then get on with it."   
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta over her shoulder. "Dammit, he sounds like YOU." She missed the smirk because she then turned around and said her request. In Namek.  
  
"What the hell...?" 


	3. Part 3

At first, the women just shimmered. Then a brilliant blue light lit up around them, and even Vegeta had to shield his eyes. When they were able to see, the girls' figures were shadowed, though three tails were distinctly twitching. When the light faded, three full-blooded Saiyan women stood before the group. Though Bulma had requested they keep their hair and eye color, there was something distinctly different about them now that they were Saiyans. Something that made them that much more attractive.   
  
Gohan smiled at his wife, then really focused on her and his eyes widened. He tried a few times and still couldn't say anything, so he gave up and just stared.   
Goten snickered at his brother's response, then his eyes zeroed in on his mother and he nearly choked on nothing. "Mom?!" he asked, disbelievingly. Never before had he noticed how good-looking she actually was.   
  
Chi Chi grinned at her son and wrapped her new tail around Goku's arm. He smiled. "Chi Chi. You look really nice."   
  
Whatever she was about to say died in her throat. "What?"   
  
He looked confused, like he said something wrong. "I said you look nice."   
  
Chi Chi raised an eyebrow and shook her head. 'I could get used to this! Goku NEVER says anything about how I look!' She grinned and hugged him. "Thank you Goku."   
  
Bulma wandered over to Vegeta and tickled his chin with her tail. "Surprise," she said softly. While his face was impassive, his eyes held the same shock that Goten's opened mouth implied. "Glad you like it." She winked as he went to grab for her and went back to the girls. "Not yet. I still have two more wishes left."   
  
He leaned back and then looked at his father. "She's not a weakling anymore, now is she?" he asked smugly. "Not that she was before, but now you have no reason to say that she is."   
  
King Vegeta was speechless. Never before had he seen anything like this. He looked at his guard, but Bardock was staring at the three women with interest.   
  
Bulma made the last two wishes, again in Namek, but nothing as dramatic happened. As Shenlong's form again turned to light, Bulma went back to Vegeta, who was nearly beheaded by a dragonball flying away.   
"What did you wish for?" he asked gruffly as she hugged him.   
  
"Nothing much," she said, then backed up a little bit. All of a sudden she hit him with shocking speed. "THAT'S for being such a bastard."   
  
He smiled and shook his head. "You're getting better. That almost hurt."   
  
"Don't give me that shit. I KNOW that hurt."   
  
Bra waddled over and held up her arms. "Mommy! You different!"   
  
Bulma scooped her daughter up and hugged her. "Yup. Mommy different."   
  
Bra wiggled, crying, "Ow! Mommy, that HURT!"   
  
Bulma held the girl out at arm's length. "O, honey! I'm sorry!' She handed her to Vegeta. "I guess I don't know my own strength yet." From the next cry of pain coming from Pan, apparently Videl didn't either. "Shit!"   
Vegeta quietly soothed his daughter, looking at Bulma. "It's not hard to control your strength. Just think about it like you're human again, then act like you can only barely touch everything."   
  
Bulma held her arms out for Bra. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"   
  
Bra climbed back to her mother. "Yeah. It okay."   
  
Pan was having her own troubles with her mother. "Daddy, tell Mommy how be easy!"   
  
Gohan smiled faintly. "CAREFULLY," he said, using his own arms to pull Videl's in the right amount of pressure. "See?"   
  
Videl cradled Pan and smiled. "Are you okay?"   
  
Pan nodded, looking up into the full Saiyan's brown eyes."Uh huh."   
  
A few feet away Goku gave Chi Chi a hug. She grinned and waved Goten over. He was still in shock, and Trunks would've nudged him, but the young prince was too occupied with his own mother's looks.   
  
Chi Chi wrapped her tail around her waist and took Goku's hand as she walked over to her son. "Goten? Are you still hungry?" When she got no response she looked at Goku. "He really MUST be shocked. I said food and he didn't move."   
  
Goku shrugged. "I'M a little hungry." Chi Chi smacked him playfully. Out of reflex, Goku went to rub the spot, then froze halfway there. He stared at her in amazement. "That... HURT."   
  
It took about an hour for everyone to either get their senses back or to get used to the new ones. Videl was a little overwhelmed with her new hearing and sight while the others basically struggled with the tremendous strength. The men were impressed with the power levels of the women, and Bulma especially. She'd had a pretty high one to start with as a human, so now as a Saiyan, it had skyrocketed.   
  
"All right!" Bulma said as she finally got her strength under control and kept it that way. "I am already sick of being hungry. Let's get some food!"   
  
A round of cheers went up, even from Bardock. King Vegeta only glared at them and crossed his arms.   
  
"You too, Happy," Bulma said. "I made enough food in there for all the Saiyans, including us. Even though I wasn't planing on having FIVE new Saiyans joining the table…" She batted her eyes at the king. "You can eat with us anyway." The others nodded and Vegeta smirked, bowing mockingly to his father. "Are you coming or not?"   
  
King Vegeta scowled but reluctantly nodded. Bulma smiled and announced, "On to the kitchen!"   
  
"So, what were the last two wishes?" Trunks asked as they took their places around the table.   
  
"That we got rid of that tiny little problem about our tails getting hurt easily, and then to become first-class warriors," Bulma answered nonchalantly. "Which means we know how to fight too."   
  
Goku's eyes went wide and he jumped behind Goten, who was hiding behind Vegeta. "Kakorrot, what are you doing?" the prince demanded.   
  
"Chi Chi knew how to fight BEFORE she became a Saiyan. Now she'll REALLY kill me!" Goten nodded frantically in agreement with his father.   
  
"Sit down," he snapped. Goku and Goten cautiously took their seats, still looking at Chi Chi the whole time.   
  
K. Vegeta had his eyes set on Bulma, which she quickly noticed. She put down the dishes full of food and asked, "What is your PROBLEM? Is there ANY way to make you happy? Dammit, I'm a Saiyan now! And a goddamn FIRST-CLASS one at that? So what is it now?"   
  
"You're not dressed properly," he answered simply.   
  
Bulma turned bright red then stark white. "No way. I am NOT dressing like THAT again. No way in hell--" She was cut off as K. Vegeta reached over and stripped off most of her shirt down to almost nothing. "All right! That's IT!" Bulma stood and shoved the table out of her way, then punched the king as hard as she could in the center of his chest. He stumbled back, needing to catch his breath at the sudden ferocious blow.   
  
As battle-ready as he may have been, the older Saiyan was still unprepared for what Bulma threw at him. It was simple kicks and punches, a few half-formed ki blasts, but the style was all hers. Living with fighters all her life hadn't gone to waste, and Vegeta's playful sparring matches were helpful in fighting the king. In no time, he was down, both of them battered and tired.   
Vegeta grinned and pulled Bulma back a step, finishing the king off himself.   
  
"Bastard," he said when there was nothing left of his father. Then he looked proudly at Bulma and said, "What are you all waiting for? It's time to eat!"   
  
A hoot went up from Goku and Goten, but everyone else was focused on Bulma. "When the hell did you learn to do THAT?" Chi Chi finally blurted out.   
  
"Vegeta taught me," Bulma answered coolly. "Can we eat now and answer questions later? I'm starving!"   
  
Everyone except Bardock sat down. He stood, staring at the spot where his king had been only minutes ago. Vegeta eyed him, then stood and walked over, trying his best to intimidate the man. Only it didn't work well when he was a good foot shorter. "What's the matter?" he demanded finally, giving up trying to get the warrior's attention any other way.   
  
Bardock looked up. "My prince. Why did you kill him?"   
  
"No one touches my mate without permission, and especially when it is to hurt or degrade her." He crossed his arms and glared. "He did both."   
  
Bardock shook his head. "I was supposed to protect him."   
  
"A king is supposed to be able to take care of himself," Vegeta told him. "It was only a matter of time before he was killed."   
  
Bardock knelt in front of Vegeta and nodded. "My prince, let me die with him, then."   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "No one here will kill you. If you want to die, you will have to go elsewhere."   
  
Bardock looked up, then his eyes took on a new light. "I just realized something, Your Highness. YOU are the new king!"   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Great. NOW he'll be even MORE of an arrogant bastard." He bit into a chicken leg, noticing he was the only one paying attention to Vegeta's conversation. Everyone else was caught up with Bulma's fighting abilities.   
  
"No, I'm not. My mate would have killed him had I not interfered," Vegeta said sternly. "I should not take credit for killing him, so I am not the king." He looked at Bardock and motioned for him to stand. "Take something to eat and go back to wherever you came from." Vegeta turned and sat, ready to eat.   
  
Bardock did as he was told, grabbing as much food as he could in giant handfuls. Vegeta didn't look at him as he left, but directed his attention to Goku, who had challenged Goten to an eating contest.   
  
"KAAAAAKKKORRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!" 

Epilogue-type thingy 

So Bardock kept popping up randomly on Earth. He terrorized Tien and Chaotzu for a while and eventually made his way around to Piccolo. Then he had the idea of sparring with Trunks and Goten only a year before Part 2...  
  
_[Some of you might ask, "Why didn't Vegeta care that two Saiyans popped up on Earth for no apparent reason?" Well, our answer is that he was hungry too, and being Saiyan, didn't care about anything else. The REAL reason is because it would spoil some of the plot later. Which means you'll have to read ALL of Part 2 to see. :-)]_


End file.
